Chateando en Forks
by Girls' kisses
Summary: Emmett convence a Edward para que se suscriba en un chat y se haga un perfil. Él aún no la conoce a ella. Ella aún no le conoce a él.


**Hola. Este es nuestro primer fic ****. Espero que les guste. Cualquier cosa relacionada con la realidad o con algún proyecto en sus mentes es pura casualidad. Estos personajes están creados por S.M.. Nosotras tan solo ponemos la trama. Que disfruuteeen!!!**

* * *

**Edward POV:**

Bueno. No se porque lo hice, pero lo hice. ¡HICE CASO A EMMETT! Y me hice este DICHOSO "perfil" para conocer chicas. Chicas? Yo ya conozco chicas, Alice y Rosalie son chicas, no?

Vah! Que más da?! ¡LO HICE Y PUNTO! Aunque no es tan mala idea esto de hacer un chat personalizado.....quizá conozca a alguien..... UNA CHICA NO! Por supuesto...Aaaah! pero CHICOS TAMPOCOO!!!......Me refiero a que conocere a gente nueva, que me sirva de amistad y cuando tenga hambre.....No, eso no!! Bueno....Aver si encuentro a alguien por la red.

**(N.A: ANTES DE NADA LEAN EL PERFIL DE EDWARD CULLEN)**

Nombre: Edward

Apellido: Cullen.

Edad: 17.

Estudiante: High school.

- Un poco sobre mí: Alto, ojos color miel, pelo cobrizo, esbelto, listo, se

cocinar, tocar el piano, SE ME DA TODO BIEN!, he viajado mucho, tengo

dos hermanas y dos hermanos.

Mis aficiones? Pues... tocar el piano, escuchar música, y estudiar. A

sí... (Suspiro de desanimo) y ¡VIVA EMM! (El me dijo que lo pusiera)

* * *

Hola, Edward Cullen

Bienvenido al chat, Edward Cullen!

Miau! : Por fin te hiciste uno...

Edward: Como? Quien...?

Miau! : Alice, Soy Alice....Mira que no reconocer a tu hermana....Hump!

Edward: Y porque "Miau!"? y Hump!? No entiendo nada....

Miau! : Serás muy inteligente, pero de chats no sabes nah!!

AH! Hump! Significa....hmp (enfado).... aprende del OP.

Edward: Quien es OP?

Osito Pardo: Hooola, chikitiin!, ya leí tu perfil....eso...VIVA YO!!!!!

Edward: Em?

Osito Pardo: !!!!

Guapa: Hola! Kien ay oy por aká??

Edward: Y tu quien eres?

Guapa: AAhhhh!!! Eres... Eres Edward Cullen??

Edward: Emmm....sí...pero tu quien eres?

Guapa: Eeee, Yo? Sí, yo soy Jessica (L) (K) chu!

Edward: ai! -.-

Osito Pardo: tio... No deverias haberselo preguntado XD

Guapa: Eddie....Puedo llamarte Eddie?

Yo Molo: Oyeeee......dejale...tu no tendrias k star in my house aora?

Guapa: Cllate Mike!! grrrrr!

Yorkie S.A: Chiicos no os peleeis +... Paz!

Kiss me: Oooooossiiiitooooo!(K) te vienes?

Osito Pardo: Oh yeah! En seguida cari! Eddie, que me las piro vampiro XD!

Edward: Como que te vas? Donde vas? Ese "Kiss me" es Rose? No me dejes aquí soloooo!!!

Guapa: No stas solito mi Eddie ;)

Edward: Brrrr!! (escalofrío) (piensa: que raro...hace siglos que no tengo de estos...)

Osito Pardo: No kieras saber donde me marcho...chaoooo!!

(_Osito Pardo _y_ Kiss me_ han cerrado sesión)

Lista: Buenas nocheeees! Como va todo por aquí?

Edward: :O! Alguien que sabe escribir bien!!

Lista: Hola! Mañana hos presentaré a una amiga. Es así tímida, así que no hos la comais, ok?

Yorkie S.A: Ok!

Guapa: Oky!

Yo Molo: Okey Makey!

Guapa: Eddie...que tal si mañana me paso por tu casa? (K)

Edward: emmm... estooo...sabes donde vivo?

Guapa: No... espero que TÚ me digas la direccion ;)

Edward: Oh! Yah! Es que....verás...sabes? Debo irme... Bye!

(_Edward_ ha cerrado sesión)

Guapa: Mikeee!!??

Yo Molo: Nostoy!!

Guapa: Aun puedo ir a tu casa?? T.T

(_Yo Molo_ ha cerrado sesión)

Guapa: Angelaaaaaa!!!...

Lista: Lo siento mucho chicos, tengo que estudiar. Hasta mañana Jess.

(_Lista _ha cerrado sesión)

Guapa: Hasta mañana Angy. Tu te quedas Eric?

Yorkie S.A: Lo siento...Bye Bye...

(_Yorkie S.A _ha cerrado sesión)

Guapa: MIERD....grrrr!!!

(_Guapa_ ha cerrado sesión)

Miau! : Como predige...mañana será un graaan díiiia!!! Verdad que si mi soldadito?

Soldadito: Uff!! No me hables de mañana...pensar que tengo que ir al instituto...me entra un hambre, gbrrrgg (ruido estomacal?)

Miau!: Soldadito malo! Eso no se piensa...haber si controlas un poquitín tus emociones también!!

Soldadito: Por si no tuviera suficiente en nuestra casa. Aaaahhh!!! TENGOOOO HAAAMBREEE!!

Miau!: Vale, Vale, vámonos a cazar, así no habrá peligro mañana, te parece bien mi soldadito de mármol??

Soldadito: Y si antes vamos a nuestro cuarto?? Acabo de escuchar que Esme nos ha instalado una cama nueva...mmmm....

Miau!: Siii!!! La he visto en mi mente, tiene sabanas de seda indú.

Soldadito: mmm....Seedaaaa.

(_Soldadito_ ha cerrado sesión)

Miau!: Lo que decía...mañana serà un gran díaaaa! Chao!

(_Miau! _Ha cerrado sesión)

* * *

**Esperamos que les haya gustado este primer capi. Para cualquier cosa pinchen **

**el botoncito verde. Ya saben lo que haceeer! ;) Hasta el próximo capii. Cuantos **

**más reviews tengamos, antes actualizaremos. Que tengan un buen díaa!!**


End file.
